


Spin the bottle

by lowkey_boke



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, the bottle game, vacations on the island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkey_boke/pseuds/lowkey_boke
Summary: The all too good bottle game never gets old.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 165





	Spin the bottle

“uh? Why is everyone so quiet here? c'mon, this is our last night at the island, this trip wasn’t just for trying to kill that yellow octopus, you’re on vacations!” the blond teacher said looking at all his bored students.

“And what do you suggest?” Isogai inquired turning at her. She hesitated for a moment.

“hm… oh! yeah I got it. Everybody sit on a circle” the woman commanded, all the students obeyed, now with more interest. Karma and others at first refused but then sat down looking for some fun.

“What for?” Hayami asked once they were all sitting

“We’re going to play something” Irina just answered searching for something until she found a bottle and sat in the circle too.

“W-Wait, a bottle? so we’re going to play--” Hiroto started

“Yes” bitch-sensei cutted him smugly.

Some of them as Nagisa and Kayano blushed awkwardly while others as Okajima and Rio smiled to that brilliant idea.

“Okay, let me start” The blond woman said

“And don’t forget we are playing with the ten-seconds rule, each kiss must last at least ten seconds” she added devilishly before spinning the bottle that after a few seconds stopped on some blue haired boy we all know. 

Nagisa’s eyes widen as his teacher walked to him and kissed him, she did that in class with everybody and, honestly, it really made the bluenette uncomfortable. 

After exactly ten seconds Nagisa backed out. 

“Aright Nagisa-san, your turn” bitch-sensei said handing him the bottle. 

The blue-eyed boy took the bottle and stared at it hesitantly while he wiped his lips awkwardly with his sleeve, he had already forgot what had just happened because he was much more nervous about what was about to. 

Some of his classmates grinned to the innocence of his friend and Kayano, who had a well-known crush on the boy sitting next to her, secretly crossed his fingers wishing the bottle to point at her.

Finally Nagisa spinned the bottle which gave five full laps before slowly stopping pointing right to the person besides him (but don’t worry folks, is not what you think) the bluenette turned to his right to look at the red-haired boy who was smiling at him, Nagisa lowered his head so as not to let the pink color of her cheeks being seen.

“S-Sorry” he murmured awkwardly.

“Don’t apologize Nagisa-chan” Karma said before taking his friend’s face in his hands and kissing him.

1 second

2 seconds

3 seconds

Nagisa finally got over the shock and kissed back earning a smile from the other boy.

5 hit

6 hit

7 hit

The blue haired boy felt all his body heating and so did Karma. The redhead drove his tongue into his kisser’s mouth, thinking of how fond he was on his cute Nagisa-chan.

6 seconds

7 seconds

8 seconds

Nagisa had noticed a while ago his feelings about Karma, but he never had had the courage to tell him, and now this, he could feel the butterflies on his stomach and the speeding up of his heart. (That’s right, fuck you you flat Kayano ;v ) 

15 hit

16 hit

17 hit

Nagisa thought about what exactly all this meant considering the way Karma had smiled at him before the kiss and how passionately he was kissing him now,  _ is possible that he feels the same way than I do? _ he wondered.

10 seconds

11 seconds

12 seconds

Neither of them had broken the kiss yet, neither of them wanted to break it, not yet.

Bitch-sensei looked at them proudly while some of the students whistled teasingly and Kayano tighten his fists angrily. Neither of the two boys paid any attention to anything of that, though. 

23 hit

24 hit

25 hit

They finally broke the kiss looking for air pulling away their lips just a few inches. Then they leaned back, Nagisa still looking into that deep amber eyes, Karma still looking into that cherishable blue eyes.

Everyone else observed them without saying anything not wanting to spoil their moment, actually everyone had seen this coming, both of them were just too obvious.

The night continued that way, playing to that brilliant but terrible game.

“Maehara! you have to kiss Isogai!”

  
“Chiba… c’mon kiss Hayano…”

One by one (or two by two 7u7) they all end up leaving the game and going to bed. 

Nagisa was one of the firsts on leaving. He was in his bedroom, which, since they booked all the rooms of the hotel for the assassination attempt, he didn’t have to share, when he heard someone knock at the door. The blue-haired boy who was already on his pijama stood up surprised.

“Come in” he said still wondering who could be.

Then the door was opened by Karma who stepped in, shutting it right behind. Nagisa smiled when he saw who it was.

“Ka--” he was about to greet when the other boy kissed him. His eyes widen a bit with this unexpected act, it really was a surprise, but a welcome one.

The taller boy ran his hands through the loose long blue hair of his friend, then he forced Nagisa to move backwards until both of them were sitting on the bed, the smaller boy on the redhead’s lap, Karma’s movements were determined but gentle, then they laid down, Karma on top (don’t worry there’s no lemon) and only when a couple of minutes had passed they broke the kiss. 

“Karma--” Nagisa tried to speak up, once his heart had slowed down a bit, but stopped as the other boy put a finger on his lips shutting him up.

“I love you Nagisa-chan” he said smiling. Nagisa’s expression was one of surprise, his cheeks were pink and his eyes sparkled, it took him a few seconds to gathered the right words but then he responded.

“I-I love you too”

Nagisa thought over what had just happened  _ I love him, and he loves me too _ , this thought made a cute and genuine smile appear on his features what made the other boy smile even wider. They raised their gaze and couldn’t help but break into laughter, they let themselves lay on the bed laughing of joy. 

The bluenette rolled and wrapped his arms around his friend hugging him tightly

_ He’s so adorable _ Karma thought looking at the smaller boy and hugging him back.

“Are you staying?” Nagisa asked.

“I have no plans of leaving” Karma answered tenderly cuddling up with his beloved.

  
  
  



End file.
